guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flesh Over Steel
lol, thanks for correcting my spelling errors — Shining 00:10, 28 September 2006 (CDT) You should avoid using h1 (single equals) headings. I'm re-rearranging stuff to make the headings work when included. --Fyren 10:04, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Any particular reason for not using h1. I'm fairly new to this so be gentle. I was changing it so that the Legend on each page and the All page would look nice. Look at the legend for the Monk Page and you'll see how it has 1, 1.1, 1.2, etc. It used to have 1, 2, 3, etc which looks better. However # 1 was legend and I didn't know how to change it so the legend wasn't numbered, uh, in the legend. Thanks in advance for any help. Flesh Over Steel 10:26, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::About the headings, I don't really know. It's a style choice that was probably brought over from Wikipedia, where I know they also discourage its use. Having a page look correct stand-alone and when included is kind of a problem. h1 headings aren't used anywhere on GWiki (I don't think) so it looks odd when they are used since the text is bigger than anywher else. I rearranged stuff so on each page there's a h2 heading and then h3 headings for each attribute. It's looks slightly worse when viewing the individual profession pages now but I think it's better overall. --Fyren 10:33, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Your user page (Credits and Inspiration) Hi and welome to the wiki. I noticed that your userpage has been inspired by some other user pages around here, so could you please add some sort of credits on the page? Something like "The layout of this page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will do fine. -- (talk) 11:29, 7 December 2006 (CST) Doh, how rude of me. *The basic layout of my character "slots" is a modified version of 's. Thanks , and thanks for your help with the GS pic info. While I'm at it I'll thank you for help with how sigs work. I saw one of your posts on another user page ;D. I was looking everywhere on how to do that. *Everything else is me ripping small chunks of "code" from everywhere like making columns of color. *I do have Mission Progression with a nod to the person I believe created it. I'm hoping alot of this will change as I learn the usage and hopefully will be added to 's list of nice, ORIGINAL user pages :D. Flesh Over Steel 12:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Great that you found out how to do the sig. I would have helped if I had seen a plead for help somewhere. You should add the credit note on your user page top or bottom, thou also having it on your talk page isn't hurting anyone. And btw: Remember to sign your pots. :) -- (talk) 12:05, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::Argh! I think that's the first one I forgot to sign. And on my page even (Shakes head). Updated it, except time. Flesh Over Steel 12:13, 7 December 2006 (CST) Btw, I found the non-elite skill icon gray scale versions. Instead of "Gr_SkillName" they are "GR_SkillName". A capital r. How stupid. -- (talk) 17:14, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Sweet, thanks. I was just about to start saving all the icons and convert them. Well I'm off to fix up my skill list. First I have to find out which I have/don't have, that'll take a long time. I added a little note on my front page too. Flesh Over Steel 18:11, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::Well it looks like the GS versions are only for Nightfall skills :( Flesh Over Steel 18:28, 7 December 2006 (CST) Greyscale You were asking about the manufacture/maintenance of Grayscale pictures - I put a few notes on Gem's page (Here) Craw 10:23, 2 January 2007 (CST) Gray Icons Hey I saw you uploaded the Non-Elite skills in Grayscale, do you allow me to upload them to Official Wiki?.. And sorry for the edit on ur userpage, i reverted that. I was editing ur userpage instead of talk. --image:questbrod.png 03:26, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Not sure what you're asking. Anyone can load images to the Wiki. Flesh Over Steel 14:30, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Missed the "Official" part. Sure it would be great if someone else would upload them. I wish I had saved the images but I didn't think I'd need them again. Flesh Over Steel 10:17, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::Ok I'll Upload them in the weekend --80.127.222.217 03:28, 1 March 2007 (CST) Attribution in build archives Be sure to include proper attribution in any builds you're archiving, lest they become a copyvio when the builds are wiped. -Auron 10:50, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)